Love Renewed
by Serena-and-Darien-4ever
Summary: Two FBI agents decide to get a divorce. After the divorce, Serena takes Rini, their daughter, and leaves. She regrets it, when the child is stolen, by a serial kidnapper that has a grudge against both Serena and Darien. Now they have to work together t
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic. Everyone seemed to like my first one, it's called true love, and you all should read it! I like this one as well, and I hope you guys do to! It's really good; at least that's what I think! Read and review!

Darien looked up from his case folder. His wife stood in front of him, her mouth still open from the dreaded words she had uttered.

"I just don't feel like this is working anymore." Serena sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "We barely see each other. There's too much work between our cases. We're never together. Think about what this is doing to Rini. Our precious little girl is suffering because during the day you're with her and during the night I'm with her. We aren't even together as a family.

"Dare, we don't even sleep in the same bed at the same time. We don't spend an ounce of time together, and it's not just your fault, I'm at blame too. A divorce is for the best, I'm sorry!"

Darien's heart broke as he watched, Serena, his only love, run out of his office in the Federal Bureau of Investigations.


	2. The New Life and Denial

Sorry it took so long to write! The weekend was hell, first I went shopping, where I spent 100 dollars! Yay, that was fun, then work, then sleep, church, and more work! I have been asked to be a manager at my work, which is awesome! I'll get more pay, and I have more control! I pretty much run the store when I work anyways, so they might as well make me a manager! Anyways, I'm not quite sure if that means I'll have more time for my stories or what, but either way I'll make time, just for you guys!

Chapter two: The New Life and Denial

Serena walked into the penthouse carrying her five-year-old daughter on one hip and the groceries on the other hip. "Well, Sweetie, what would you like to eat for supper?"

"Mac and cheese (hey, who doesn't like a little mac and cheese? Huh?), Mommy!" Rini yelled enthusiastically. "Mommy, when is daddy coming here with us?"

Serena bent down to Rini's level. Her daughter still didn't quite understand what was happening between her mommy and daddy. "Baby, you daddy isn't coming to live with us. But your going to spend the weekend with him, remember?"

"Okay, Mommy. Can I go watch cartoons?"

"Sure, Rini, and I'll make supper."

Serena watched sadly as her baby girl walked into the living room. She knew that Rini was trying to hide her pain. They were both hiding the pain of the divorce from each other. Serena was scared to show Rini the hurt, because she was trying to be strong.

Divorcing Darien was the hardest thing she'd ever done. The look on Darien's face when she told almost made her give in. But she had to stay strong for her child. Serena could tell that not seeing her parents together was mentally hurting her.

Serena couldn't remember the last time that she and Darien had been together. Their last anniversary they had exchanged gifts and then they both went to work.

It was hard to work at the Federal Bureau of Investigations. It's where they had met and fallen in love. Everything was great, they both worked mornings together and at night they were a regular couple. The day Darien proposed was one of the best days ever. The wedding day had been even better. For the honeymoon they had spent a week in Paris and a week in Berlin, followed by three days in London.

Next came Rini. When Serena told Darien that she was pregnant, he had jumped all over the house, yelling that he was going to be a dad. Then he had gotten out the black book of phone numbers they had and had called saying he was going to be a daddy.

She had taken almost 5 months off. After Rini was born, Serena took day shifts and Darien took night shifts to take care of her.

That's when all the problems started. It wasn't Rini's fault. It was that Serena and Darien didn't pay enough attention to each other.

One day, Serena had even thought that Darien was cheating on her. After Darien had gone to work, Serena was cleaning the house when she found a paper bag from Victoria Secrets and had found a purple teddy in it. When Darien got home, she had confronted him. He told her he had missed her and had bought it hoping that they could be like they had before Rini. That had torn them apart even more.   
Serena's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. She wiped away tears that had escaped during her thoughts.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see Darien, the object of her thoughts, standing in the doorway.

"Hi," he said his voice just above a whisper.

Serena just stared for a moment; she had forgotten how good he looked in a black t-shirt and fancy black pants. Finally she found her voice, "Hi, back. Um… so… what are you doing her?"

"I just came to see Rini… and you. I know that I have Rini for the weekend, but I really missed her. Can I see her?"

"Of course. She's your daughter, too. You can see her anytime; you don't have to wait for your time with her. Come on in." Serena answered as she led him into the house.

"Daddy!" Rini yelled, launching herself into Darien's arms.

Serena turned her face, as Darien hugged his daughter. Tears burned her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"What are you doing here, Daddy? Mommy said that you weren't going to live with us here." Rini asked as Darien put her down.

Bending to her level, Darien answered, "I'm not, Princess, I'm just here to see you. I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Daddy." Rini said as she gave Darien another hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Princess."

Serena walked out of the room as tears fell from her eyes. "How could I be so stupid? I don't know what I want anymore. What am I doing?" She whispered to herself. "Get a hold on yourself. You're an FBI agent, be tough. It's for the best."

"Serena?" Darien said.

Hearing Darien's voice, Serena jumped and wiped away the tears. "Darien, I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"I was just worried when you left the room. I've missed you, too, Serena. God, I've missed you so much. The house is so empty without you and Rini there."

"Darien, please don't, it's for the best."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

"Darien, don't!" Serena said trying to calm down. "Why don't you take Rini and go do something with her. She really misses you."

"Fine, whatever." Darien turned as he walked out of the room, leaving Serena to her thoughts and tears.

So was it good? How about long? Read and Review, it's the kind thing to do! Yay that rhymed!


	3. The past and the future

Hey, sorry it took so long! I've been working such odd hours! I'll try to update more, but I can't promise anything!

Chapter 3: The Past and the Future

Serena awoke to the doorbell. She had lain on the couch, physically and mentally drained from her tears and had fallen asleep. She glanced at the clock; she had been asleep for two hours.

The doorbell rang again and Serena dragged herself off the couch. "Coming!" She yelled.

Opening the door, she was just in time to catch her pink-haired daughter in her arms. "Hey, Mommy, guess what Daddy and I did?" The little girl said her arms still around her mother's neck.

"What?" She asked.

"We went to the kid museum. Daddy got put into a huge bubble and I laughed at him," Rini started her tale. "Then he put me into the huge bubble, it was so much fun. Then we went in it together. I wish you could've been there. I got cotton candy, too."

"Wow, sounds like you had fun."

Darien watched the interaction. He knew that Serena was a good mother, but he wished he had paid more attention when they were a whole family.

He knew why Serena had wanted a divorce, but he wished that she had given him a chance to fix what they had. If he had paid attention, he would have seen it, but he was too wrapped up in the case he was working on. If he could've, he would've given the case up, hell he would've quit work for his family. Whether Serena knew it or not, she was still part of_ his_ family, and nothing would change that.

Darien had his heart and mind set on getting Serena back. He would do anything and he meant anything.

His thoughts moved to a memory.

Flashback

Darien lay with Serena in his arms. They had been man and wife for three days and had spent all of those days together. As far as he was concerned they would never be apart again.

"Darien?" His name on his beloved's tongue interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, beautiful?"

"If I ever get mad enough to leave you, will you try everything to get me back?"

"What kind of question is that? Are you planning on getting mad at me soon?" Darien said teasingly. "You do know if you divorce me, I'm not that rich, right?"

Serena hit Darien's shoulder. "Shut up! I didn't marry you so I could get money by divorcing you. And I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon, I just want to know that you would do anything to get me back."

"I would climb a mountain, swim an ocean, and go to heaven and hell to get you back." Darien said, seriously. "I never want to lose you. You're my other half, and without you, I couldn't function. So don't leave me, K?"

Serena giggled, "Okay. I love you, Dare."

"I love you, too, Sere." Darien said, watching as Serena's drowsy eyelids lowered.

End of Flashback

Darien gave Rini one last hug, before he left. One of these days, the leaving wouldn't feel so permanent, he promised himself.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief when he left. It wasn't that she didn't want him around; it was that he unnerved her.

Serena wasn't sure if she could take anymore of this, but as long as they had Rini, which would be quite some time, they would have to see each other and act appropriately.


	4. Rini's Disapperance

Hey, thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad to know that you really appreciate my work! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 4: Rini's Disappearance

Serena awoke to the sound of the door closing. Thinking that Rini was just up getting a drink, Serena went to check on her.

Right away her senses were on alert, something was wrong. She saw no Rini, but the fridge was open and juice was spilled on the floor.

"Rini?" Serena yelled, walking to Rini's room.

She peered inside, but still no Rini. Panicking, Serena ran to the bathroom. The door was wide open. "Rini," she yelled again, running from room to room.

As she ran to the front door, she tripped over the pink teddy bear Rini had gotten from her Aunt Raye, after she was born. "No, Rini would never have left this here." The animal was so sacred to her, that she kept it either with her, or on her bed laying in a peaceful way.

Serena ran to the door and yanked it open. No one was there. Looking at the stuffed animal closely, she saw the note tucked into the dress pocket.

Unfolding it, Serena read:

'You and your ex screwed up when you came after me. You stole ten precious years of my life. But I'm back and I took something precious of yours in return. I might give her back, in pieces.

Yours Truly,

Sven Areil'

"No," she whispered, tears cascading down her face. She slid down the wall hugging her sweet baby's toy to her chest. The scent of Rini was still on it, making her cry harder.

15 minutes later, she came to her senses. She picked up the phone and called the number that used to be hers. "Hello?" Darien's sleep-filled voice answered.

The sound of his voice sent both relief to her heart and tears to her eyes. "Darien…"

"Serena? What's the matter?"

"Rini's gone missing. There's a note, it's from Sven Areil. He took Rini because we put him in prison. He said he's going to return her body in pieces. What do we do?" Serena sobbed.

"Just sit tight, I'm on my way."

Darien pulled on pants and a shirt, not even bothering with his hair. As soon as he heard Serena's voice he had been wide awake, he heard the urgency in her voice, but he hadn't expected this.

He couldn't think about this right now. Darien needed to call his boss and the local police. But most of all he needed to be strong for both himself and Serena.

Jumping in the car, Darien dialed the phone. It was 3 o'clock in the morning but he knew as soon as the phone rang, his boss would be up. It came with the job.

"Hello?" Andrew Halliwell answered.

"Sir, its Agent Shields." Darien introduced. "I need you to get to Serena's as fast as possible. Something's happened, involving Sven Areil." Darien couldn't bring himself to tell the rest.

Andrew seemed to pick up on that. "The German Terrorist, you mean?"

"Yes, Drew."

"I'll be right there."

Besides being his boss, Andrew was their best friend. He had also been the best man at the wedding and the godfather of Rini. If anyone could help them get Rini back, it would be him.


	5. The Phonecall

Sorry it took so long! My Uncle just died and I went to his funeral up in Idaho. I haven't felt like writing since, he was like my father. This chapter is going to be short cuz I don't know what to write, and I'm still not feeling all that great. Read and Review.

Rini sat in the corner of the dark room. She whimpered, she hated the dark and she missed her mommy and daddy. They were probably worried about her.

Tears rolled down her face as she thought about never seeing them again. The man who had taken her was mean, he spilled the juice all down the front of her and wouldn't even let her take her stuffed bear. When he grabbed her he had yanked her arm and tore some of her hair out of her scalp. Both places throbbed with pain, but she tried to stay strong. Her daddy and mommy would come get her, there's no way they would let her stay in this dirty, cold place for very long.

The door opened to the dungeon. Rini recoiled as she saw the mean man in the doorway. "Now, now, sweetheart, don't be scared. Don't you want to make a phone call to that bitch, you call mother?"

"Mommy!" She yelled, "I want my mommy!"

The man came and sat beside her on the bed. Her heart pounded in terror at what he was going to do to her and her mommy. She knew that he called her mommy a bad word, and mommy said that people only use that word when their really mad, 'cause mommy called cousin Beryl that.

The man dialed the phone number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Serena said putting the phone on speaker. The caller ID said the number was blocked, so she figured it had to be Sven.

"Why hello, my dear friend. Do you miss your daughter? We've been having fun!" He said.

"What have you done to her!"

"Why don't you ask her that yourself." He handed the phone to the little girl. "Now, princess, tell mommy what we've done."

"Mommy! He spilt juice on me," Rini sobbed. "And then he pulled my hair and hurt my arm. Mommy, I'm scared. It's dark in this room, when are you coming to get me?"

"It's okay, baby. Daddy and I are coming!"

"Now, don't give her that much hope, she may be dead as soon as I hang up the phone."

"Don't you dare. I swear, if you touch our little girl, I'll kill you with my bare hands." Darien shouted.

"Darien, that's no way to talk to the man who has your daughter's life in his hands. Goodbye."

"Darien, he won't really do it will he!" Serena looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "Please, say he won't!"

Darien gathered Serena in his arms. "I won't let anything happen to her, we'll find her. I promise."

Okay, so that's what I've got for now! Hope you like!


End file.
